


all the little promises

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Wake-Up Sex, miles likes sleeping a lot and alex is having none of that basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles refuses to get out of bed on a day where they have a lot to do. Alex is left to his own devices to get Miles up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the little promises

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing
> 
> Also yes it IS possible not to have a gag reflex thank u v much

"Mi, please wake up."

Miles Kane, professional singer, lover, heartbreaker, and now, _sleeper,_ was currently sprawled out on his boyfriend's bed, taking up the entire surface area with just his five-foot-eleven body. Sure, Alex's bed wasn't the biggest thing in the world, but it should've been big enough for at least the both of them.

"Miles. Up. Now," Alex demanded, standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Fffffive more minutes, Mum," Miles groaned in his sleep, rolling over and putting his pillow over his head.

"Miles, we 'ave an in'erview t'day, ye 'ave got t'get _up."_ Alex grabbed Miles by the foot and tried to drag him off of the mattress, but to no avail. Miles simply gripped onto the headboard and refused to let go for anything. "For Christ's sake, Mi, don't make me force ye t'wake up."

"Nngghh... ye wouldn't be able t'do... that..." Miles yawned and flipped over again, the blanket draping sideways across his stomach and stopping just above his ankles.

"I will lit'rally fuckin' blow ye jus' t'get ye t'wake up. Do not test me."

Miles opened one eye at that, gazing at Alex groggily. "Hm, I'd like t'see ye try," he retorted.

Alex wasn't one to be tested. No, no, no. Alex didn't break promises and _certainly_ didn't make empty threats. This being said, he slowly began to crawl under the blanket in between Miles's legs, trickling his fingers up them just for more effect. He could hear a small shift in Miles's breathing pattern but ignored it. This was for his own good.

Once reaching his thighs, he began leaving kisses inside of them, stopping to suck and nibble here and there, which created purple-dotted trails over his skin. Miles yawned again, which caught on itself and turned into a quiet moan at the end as Alex bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his thigh.

 _"Shit,_ Al, tha' sorta hurt," Miles said, his voice still lower than usual due to just waking up.

"Thought ye _liked_ pain," Alex mumbled against Miles's thigh, then left a kiss on the spot he'd bitten.

"I _do,_ exactly," Miles replied. Alex simply hummed in pride and moved to what he really wanted.

Miles was already half-hard from Alex's teasing caresses and leaving hickeys on the inside of his thighs, and Alex couldn't possibly be more pleased with himself at that. He opted to give Miles's cock a few long strokes, both making him harder and allowing a slight whimper to surpass Miles's lips. "Alex, mm..." he whispered under his breath.

Slowly, Alex licked a long stripe up the underside of Miles's cock, from base to tip and then swirling his tongue around the head. Like a trained little pup, he licked up the bead of precum leaking from it now and smiled to himself. He ran his hands over Miles's thighs, hips, over his waist, and then back down again. Lightly pressing his thumbs into his hips now, Alex opened his mouth wide and began taking all of Miles into his mouth, eliciting a long groan from his boyfriend in response. As Alex rubbed small circles into the hips in his hands, he took more and more of Miles in until his lips reached the very base. He would be gagging _if_ he actually had a working gag reflex. Sometimes, Alex felt like Mother Nature just _really_ liked him.

As he began bobbing his head up and down manually, Miles threw off the blanket to look down at his boyfriend and ran his fingers through Alex's hair, gripping tightly as he felt Alex's tongue swirl around his member. _"Alex,_ god yes, fuck," he moaned out, making a bit of pride flutter in Alex's chest.

As Alex's head continued moving up and down, his hot mouth enveloping Miles's cock again and again, Miles got closer to his release and he could feel it building up in his stomach. "Al, mm, I'm- I'm getting close," he warned. Alex simply continued until it seemed Miles just reached his breaking point—

—and he _stopped._

He pulled away completely, wiped his mouth, and sat on the opposite end of the bed, staring at Miles.

"What the hell?" Miles said loudly, sitting straight up. "Alex!"

"Get your arse outta bed, into the damn shower, an' maybe I'll decide t'continue," Alex stated clearly. Miles pouted and threw his pillow at Alex, only making him laugh. "Go, Miles. We 'ave places t'be. I _promise_ I'll continue, okay? Just go."

Miles groaned as he got up and walked to the shower, but at least one thing is for sure: Alex never breaks a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much (pun totally intended ba dum tss)
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
